


Cousin Mels Puss is Cooked

by Why (Terriblefics)



Category: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000)
Genre: Christmas is Ruined, F/F, Fingering, Grandma is an important character but i swear she's not apart of the smut r.i.p, This is smut im so sorry, Vaginal Fingering, butt plug, do I add smut tags orrrrrr, nah imma do it you're already this far why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terriblefics/pseuds/Why
Summary: While Cousin Mel cooks the reindeer nipped fruit cakes for grandma's sabotage, Ms.Slime cooks up a scheme of her own. ;)





	Cousin Mels Puss is Cooked

Coming back from Mr.Bucks Enterprises, Ms.Slime could already hear the money dropping into her bank account. She knew working with an egotistical, soulless, albeit, attractive, woman would get her the big bucks.

She smiled to herself as her and Mel climbed out of the car they stole, grabbing Grandma from the passenger seat and dragging her inside the cabin they also stole. (She's a rich lesbian, she can do whatever she wants ok?)

They pushed the elder Spankenheimer into a spare room, not locking it cause they both just assumed she's stupid and has lost brain cells through her sudden dementia.

Ms.Slime stops halfway through the hallway, just watching as that little twink's hot cousin put the reindeer nip into the fruit cake. The way her hips slightly move from side to side, the not-so-great humming coming from her lips, her pretty fingers opening up the bottle of nip. Looking at Mel and her long, red nails, Ms.Slime already knows who's gonna be the dom here in this cabin tonight.

Ms.Slime goes to her and Mel's shared room, dropping next to her suitcase so she can pull out the outfit she's been waiting to wear since she signed to work with the spanky heimer.

Pulling up her black, tight fitted dress was a hassle, but at least she looked like a five course meal. 'Breathing is for bottoms' she reminds herself as she puts on her six inch stilettos followed by ruby red lipstick. Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but think she was extremely attractive. "Being wet is the best" she tells herself, feeling like aphrodite, if she was a lesbian of course.

Walking out of the room, she's met face to face with the blushy ginger. She's holding her new Nokia 5110 (It's the year 2000 ok it was cool) in her hand, looking as if she was about to enter the room to text Mr.Bucks for a booty call. Knowing she was horny was great, considering Ms.Slime was wetter than the Mariana Trench.

"Hey hun, y'know pictures last alot longer right?" Ms.Slime giggles out as Mel's face morphs into the realization of 'Holy shit I just got turned on by a mall elf looking woman what the ever living fuck???' 

Ms.Slime hums as she pulls Mel by the collar of her shirt, kissing her abruptly on the lips. Mel doesn't know what to do, considering a solid 10.5 seconds ago she thought she was straight. She tries to keep up with Ms.Slime's erratic pace, but she sucks at kissing (Lowkey virgin shh shh) and let's her dominate the kiss.

Pulling away, Ms.Slime pulls Mel into the room and shuts the door, pushing Mel onto the bed. Mel's body hits the bed with a thump, her mind still hazy from the kiss.

Walking towards the ginger bitch, Ms.Slime watches as Mel tries to take a grasp at what's actually happening, then realizes she should probably tell her cause she's a dumbass.

Taking off Mel's clothes was easy considering she wore it to be taken off by Mr.Bucks. Speaking of Mr.Bucks...

"Mr.Bucks may have a dick, hun, but I can bet you my fingers are longer than his dick will ever be." Ms.Slime stated, pressing two digits into her cooch. Mel moaned, gripping the bedsheets as she tried to savor her last time ever being straight.

As she was fingering Mel, Ms.Slime turned on the butt plug settled in her ass, knowing that Mel wasn't gonna last soon thanks to her skilled lesbian fingers.

Mel came with Ms.Slime's fingers in her puss, feeling the least straight she's ever been. Ms.Slime came soon after, pulling the plug out of her ass with force cause she's a dumb lesbian and forgot lube.

"What the fuck," Mel states, standing up to put her clothes back on, "Here I am sabotaging Christmas, and instead get fucked by my attorney!" She turns to Ms.Slime, who has a teasing smirk placed onto her lips. Ms.Slime walks towards her and kisses her chastedly, "Admit it though, Spanky, you liked it."

Mel rolls her eyes but smiles for the first time since they started whatever this was, "Yeah maybe so."

They both get startled at the sound of the oven timer going off, alerting the two of them that their reindeer nipped fruitcakes are ready. They were about to leave to go get them when MISS Grandma Spankenheimer herself flings herself into the room, yelling about how she "Remembers everything, including the nip!"

Ms.Slime and Mel jump through the open window, barely escaping the grandma's fury. Grandma Spankenheimer takes the keys to the car and chases them down to Mr.Buck's headquarters where the movie goes on with the jury scene.

The End R.I.P


End file.
